


Not Going To Fall For It This Time

by Idontunderstandwhy



Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Teasing Boyfriend, bad innuendos, lot of flirting, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontunderstandwhy/pseuds/Idontunderstandwhy
Summary: TK, being the flirt that he is, takes it upon himself to tease his boyfriend till Carlos breaks. But Carlos is determined to not let TK win again.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Not Going To Fall For It This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently realised that I absolutely love Tarlos flirting and there is not nearly enough of fanfic of them just teasing each. So this is my contribution.

Carlos couldn't exactly remember when the 126 adopted him but in the last 5 months he had been dating TK he had definitely become a member of their crew. And his house had become a recurring gathering spot ever since the pandemic hit. Their hang outs usually consisted of lots of snacks, Marjan, Paul and Mateo fighting over the game controllers and him and TK sitting at the corner of the couch, inappropriately close to each other. But today Judd and Grace had also decided to join them for the first time. It wasn't like they hadn't been invited before; they just never accepted the invitation uptil today and if Carlos was being honest he totally understood why. If he had an amazing spouse waiting for him at home he would also opt out of socialising with his 20-something year old friends from work (and no, Carlos is _definitely not_ thinking about a probable future where TK is waiting for him at home right now). But currently Judd and Grace's arrival has forced Carlos to get up from his place beside TK and try to make his house look less like he has been babysitting 4 teenagers. He collected all the wrappers and packets that were littered on his coffee tablet, manhandled a lost-in-video-game-world Mateo to make space on the couch for Grace and picked up all the empty snack bowls to refill them. While TK grabbed a beer for Judd who remained standing in the middle of the room, watching his game-tranced colleagues in astonishment. As Carlos headed towards the kitchen he flashed Judd an embarrassed smile. 

"Sorry about this." Carlos said but Judd shook his head, understandingly. 

"Nah, man, I feel sorry for you." Judd gestured towards Mateo and Marjan who looked like they were in a separate realm "I have been here for 15 minutes and they haven't even acknowledged my existence. I can only imagine your pain."

"No, no, it's fine really." Carlos shrugged causally as he put all the garbage into the trash can. 

"Oh, you don't need to be modest. I know you just signed up for the pretty boy and got stuck with the entire crew of dumbasses." 

"You do realise that you are also a part of the crew, right?" TK asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Carlos smiled, knowing that his boyfriend had followed him to the kitchen since he literally had no other reason to be here. 

"Nuh-uh, I'm part of the 126 crew, not this dumbass crew." Judd declared before walking towards where his wife was sitting.

Once it was just TK and Carlos left in the kitchen area TK turned around to face his boyfriend. 

"Do you want some help with that?" he offered, gesture toward the empty snack bowls. 

"Is that why you followed me here? _To help_?" Carlos raised an eyebrow and TK acted dramatically offended that that question was even asked. 

"What _other reason_ could I _possibly_ have?" 

"Well, you always tend to have an…. _ulterior motive_."

"What are you exactly _accusing me_ of, Mr. Reyes?" TK gave an over the top pained expression to show his aggrieve at being accused like this. 

But even with TK's faux offended looks Carlos could see the slowly appearing smirk on his boyfriend's lips. He knew _exactly what TK was doing_ especially since he has done this quite a few times by now. But Carlos wasn't going to fall for it this time like he has _many many_ times before. He step closer, invading TK's space before quietly whispering 

"I'm accusing you of using _the sex carrot_ to convince me into _doing stuff that you don't want to do yourself_. Like last week when you got tired of having your friends over and _manipulated me_ into kicking them out."

Carlos took a step back and busied himself with taking out packets of snacks from the cupboards. TK seemed rather disheartened to know that Carlos was already aware of his ploy. But he wasn't the type to give up so easily. 

"Manipulate is a strong word." TK deliberately made his eyes look big and innocent as he stared at boyfriend "I didn't manipulate you, I just _suggested_ a few….. _things_ that…. _excited_ you."

"Well, that's not going to happen this week. Today you get the honors of politely tell them to get out." Carlos said, making an effort to not look at TK. 

"We'll see." TK said smugly.

He sounded almost determined to make his boyfriend crack, even if it was just for the sake of it. Carlos understood that it's going to take a lot of effort to resist his boyfriend's advances today. 

For the next few minutes at least everything was quiet, _suspiciously quiet_. TK remained oddly well-behaved much to Carlos' surprise and had started to help him out by grabbing the snack packets and emptying them into the bowls. Carlos kept eyeing his boyfriend skeptically while making non-alcoholic drinks for everyone. Their hands touched lightly when he handed drinks to TK but TK didn't try anything, instead taking the drinks and the snack and delivering it out to the others. Carlos didn't know why TK's appropriate behavior was bothering him so much but _it was_. He kept expecting a flirtatious comment or an indecent gesture but nothing came his way. Even when he bent over to put the tray of uncooked chips to bake in the oven TK made no lewd comments about his ass. In fact he wasn't even looking at Carlos. He was just leaning on the kitchen counter, merrily sipping his drink while watching the football game that Judd, after a lot of wrestling with Marjan, Mateo and Paul, had managed to put on. Carlos didn't consider himself to be an insecure man but the entire thing grinded his nerves especially since he knew that _TK had no interest in sports_. And then he realized that this is exactly what his boyfriend wants. 

"What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" TK turned around looking way too innocent.

Carlos scoffed. He was a cop after all, he has seen way too many guilty people trying to act innocent for this to fool him.

"This is your tactic. Not doing anything."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just watching TV and enjoying this very nice mocktail my boyfriend made me."

" _Yeah, sure_." Carlos spat with utter disbelief "Do you really think this is going to work?" 

"From where I'm standing….I'd say it's definitely working." TK said with a large grin that was meant to taunt his boyfriend and much to Carlos' dismay it worked. 

"You are insufferable." Carlos stated before walking toward the pantry out of sheer annoyance, even though he had nothing to get from there. 

"You seem pleased with yourself." Judd commented on the self congratulating grin on TK's face when he came into the kitchen to get another beer (he wasn't interested in having non-alcoholic drinks on his day off). "What, did you annoy Carlos into proposing marriage or something?" 

"Not yet." TK shrugged, not offering much of an explanation as he went to grab the pickle jar from the top shelf of the cupboard which was out of his reach.

"Want some help?" Judd asked while he opened his beer's cap.

"Yes…" Judd was coming to assist when TK stopped him on his tracks "...but _not from you_." he said then called in a damsel-in-distress voice "Carlos!" 

"What?" Carlos seemed genuinely worried when he poked his head out of the pantry. 

"Get this for me." TK pointed towards the pickle jar. 

Carlos rolled his eyes though he obliged to his boyfriend's demands. He went and grabbed the jar quite easily, handing it to TK while an amused Judd watched on. Carlos was getting ready to go back to the pantry again when TK instructed 

"Open it too."

Carlos' face had so-done-with-your-antics written all over it as he maintained eye contact with TK while _very theatrically_ twisting the lid open and giving the jar back to him.

"Thank you." TK, sweetly and not at all innocently, said, even going as far as to add a wink at the end.

"You really have your hands full with this one." Judd gave Carlos almost a sympathetic look before shaking his head and heading back to the living room. 

"Oh….you have no idea." Carlos, still staring at TK, belatedly sighed while TK just stood there coyly eating a pickle.

"Whaa...?" TK asked, with his mouth full, when he noticed his boyfriend giving him a stern look. 

" _I know you didn't need my help_ opening that jar. I have seen you open it at least _three times_ as of _today_."

"Well, it's not my fault your arms look amazing when you flex them." TK shrugged "Also those short sleeves are doing _wonders_ for your biceps."

Carlos couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as his boyfriend shamelessly checked him out in his deep green half-sleeved shirt. Under TK's rather heated gaze Carlos found it incredibly hard to find a proper retort. 

"Just....shut up and eat the pickle." was the best he could come up with.

"I rather eat your pickle." TK whispered, making Carlos almost choke on his own spit. He glared at the other man who seemed unaffected by it.

Before Carlos could rebuke him for his straight up scandalous behaviour the oven timer went off. TK seemed overjoyed by the fact that his boyfriend didn't get a chance to scold him. He gestured towards the oven expecting Carlos to turn it off which he did. Then Carlos leaned down to take the tray out, which he immediately realized was a mistake since this time TK did comment on his ass. And he wasn't prepared for it. 

"Your ass looks really _niceee_ in those pants. _Very....compact_." 

Carlos almost spitefully closed the oven door and placed the tray of chips on the counter with a clang. 

" _Stop talking, Tyler_."Carlos warned. 

TK could see his boyfriend was starting to crack and knew that he was winning this little game of theirs. He quite enjoyed toying with Carlos, especially since _he knew which buttons to push_. Also he was _very good_ at it, so why stop now.

"Well, if you really want me to stop perhaps you should.... _make me_." TK bit his lower lip rather suggestively "I can think of several..... _interesting_ _ways_ you can _shut me up._ "

"If you don't STOP....right now, there will be consequences." Carlos said in an unnaturally calm manner but TK wasn't buying the calm facade. 

"Oouuu....are you going to _teach me a lesson_ , Officer Reyes?"

Carlos took a few measured steps toward his boyfriend, then placed his hand on the counter on either side of TK's hips, caging his boyfriend in between his body and the counter. TK was ecstatic about this advancement, thinking he had finally succeeded in riling up Carlos. 

"Yes, I am...." Carlos' words made TK smirked triumphantly as he prepared for his soon approaching victory. 

" _Just not the kind of lesson you want to be taught._ " Carlos added and this time he was the one who smirked.

He looked like he had just found the ultimate weapon to defeat the menace known as TK. While TK seemed visibly confused at the sudden exchange of power. 

"Stop or...." Carlos leaned forward, lips almost touching the shell TK's ear "...no sex for one week." 

TK's face fell flat immediately. He was outraged, for real this time around. 

"You wouldn't!" he said a little too loudly, garnering some attention from Marjan, Paul and Grace. 

But just by looking at TK and Carlos' current position they seemed to realize that keeping their distance from the couple would be a wise decision for the safety of their eyes, ears and brains. Once everyone's attention was back to the TV Carlos urged his boyfriend somewhat threateningly. 

" _Try me_."

For some reason Carlos' tone both made TK sweat and turned him on at the same time. 

"You can't resist me for a week." TK asserted, flamboyantly pointing towards himself in an attempt to take back some power. 

"Maybe not. But I can take _a month worth of over time_ all at once so I'll never be free on your off days. Also I can _block your number_ and _not leave a spare key_ under the mat for you. Can't seduce me if you can't see me….or talk to me."

Carlos took a step back and saw the cogs in TK's head spinning. But before he could come up with a sly alternative idea Carlos said 

"And don't even think about showing up to the station cause _I will_ arrest you for making inappropriate advances towards a police officer."

Now that the final avenue was also shut by Carlos TK was at a loss, of both words and ideas. Even the thought of not getting to see or talk to his boyfriend for a week made him want to cry. But also the prospect of defeat was not something he was not willing to expect. Though it didn't take a genius to realize that TK had already lost this round.

"You are.... _evil_." the sore loser within TK finally grumbled. 

"And _you...._ are a spoiled brat." Carlos grinned like a smug winner as he picked up a chip from the tray and took a bite out of it making a loud crunching.

TK begrudgingly walked away and Carlos for the first time _didn't_ fall for his boyfriend's antics.

**Author's Note:**

> People eat comfort food when they are stressed, I do comfort writing.


End file.
